


English....

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Phone Sex, Quotations, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah gets interrupted and is nastier than necessary to the local go-gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English....

“I really want you to do that when I get in,” Canary purred, throwing out a strong kick. It caught the street punk under the jaw, and he went down like a lamb. “Yeah, they’ll stay long enough for a cruiser to pick them up.” She started walking away from the scene, heading back to her bike. “The merchandise is still with them, Oracle. Now quit talking shop and get back to…Oooh, yes.” Canary gave an involuntary shiver at the imagery being poured into her ear. “You think your tongue can cash that check you just wrote, lover?” She laughed merrily at the reply, gunning her engine as she got moving again. “Oh don’t tell me that…I’d much rather come home and kiss my way from your ankle to your…Fine, Oracle; I’m going!” She cut a u-turn in the middle of the road and revved her speed again. “I’ll just have you fix the ticket,” she responded to her partner’s concern for the speed she was using. “And if they need me…”

She came up on a scene of grim proportions, as Huntress and Question were fully surrounded by at least twenty gangbangers. She brought her bike to a stop at the entrance of the alley and went in, fists first.

“You’d better clear out, punks; you interrupted my good mood!” she snapped as she laid out a pair of toughs.

“Que?” one asked her, leering at her fishnets and cleavage.

“English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?!" Dinah’s uncouth mouth did not go unnoted as Question helped Huntress up from a lucky blow.

“Bet she got called off a date,” Huntress smirked, laying into her share.

“Perhaps. Or maybe she was getting lucky over that communication piece in her earring,” he hypothesized. Huntress rolled her eyes.

“Please, that links her to…” Her eyes widened incredulously, before she burst out laughing.


End file.
